The Leyend Of the Spartan B-313
by covenantgirl41
Summary: What would have happened if the majority Noble Team survived? What would have happened if they had to find a replacement for Noble 5? Who is this new Spartan? What does that have to do with Noble 6? Who feel something for her? CarterxOC and FemSix X OC (friendship) Alternative
1. Chapter 1

_**The legend of the Spartan-B313. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Replacement for Noble 5.**_

It had been four months since the death of Jorge in Reach orbit on August 14, 2552, and had to find a quick replacement for your next assignment, Carter and Kat would be in charge of looking for a replacement for the position of Noble 5 .

Number: B313

Project: Spartan-III

Homeworld: (Unknown)

Birth: March 16, 2521 (31 years)

Physical Description

Gender: Female

Height: 210 cm

weight: 98 kg (220 lbs)

Military Information

Affiliation: UNSC

Rank: Second Lieutenant

Specialty: (Unknown)

Battles: (Unknown)

Class: Beta Company

"She's our best option, Carter" Kat admitted as he leaned on the desk before continuing "And besides, it would not be a bad idea if we had another woman on the team"  
"Kat, she's like Six, no pictures or name ... just description and date of birth," he said, leaning back in his chair  
"Well, Gianni not take time to tell us about her, maybe this will, but if you accept her ... everything has to come to light" she sighed.  
"I'll see what I can do," he said, looking into her eyes  
Kat gave a slight smile and left the room, leaving Carter alone, he turned to see the file of the girl. "It might not be a bad idea to have another girl on the team," he thought.  
"It is also a Hyper-Lethal Vector" he said in a barely audible voice. "I think we have to our Spartan"

The next day ...

That day was expected to arrive the newest member of Noble Team, everyone was nervous about his arrival, especially Gianni. She caused a bad feeling that she was afraid that if he became friends with the new die, that happened with her sister and her friends long before entering the Noble team and fear to she take away Jun.

While a few kilometers from the base a Falcon came in there was a girl with dark chestnut brown eyes (which was rare for a Spartan), with a pale green and purple armor. She saw his reflection in hes helmet visor with utility CCC UA / HUL and black color viewfinder, put it on and wait for them to arrive to the station. Upon arrival the Falcon landed in a designated area. Some people escorted her to where she were supposed to remove her armor. Upon arriving she spread her arms and began machine do all the work, first began with arms, then chest and back, followed by the legs and lower regions and finally the helmet revealing all her face and very shapely body. She did not realize that hes new team was seeing, she moved her arms to adjust to the feeling of not bringing armor.

While Gianni looked surprised, "I've seen those eyes before," she thought as it was impossible for a Spartan had honey-colored eyes, but the eyes of this new girl was even stranger than his color, her eyes were shaped gear the inside (so, the part of his eyes that seemed gear) was the color of honey and the outside was black, eyes were causing fear, but made her look very beautiful. Gianni then turned to look at her right side and saw that Emile and Carter were lost looking at the girl, the good thing was that Jun does not, she turned to see the girl who realized that they looked. "You are part of Noble Team?" Asked the girl. Carter and Emile were looking at her as silly (especially Emile). Kat realized this and rolled her eyes and stood in front of the girl. Well, actually we are all the team, You are the new?" Kat asked, "Yes, I'm Sarah. guess you're the team leader." she said, extending her hand. "Well, I wish. Am Catherine or Kat" Kat waved back with her metal hand. "Nice to meet you. So who is the leader?" Sarah asked.

Carter and Emile came out of their trance and turned to look at Sarah, "Sorry, what you said?" Emile wonder. "Who of you is the leader of Noble Team?" "That would be me, Noble Team leader Carter" the extended a hand and she waved back and gave a small smile. "I'm Sarah"

* * *

**_ Hello everyone, this is my first Fic Halo. I hope you like it, and added to your favorite and add a coment please :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here is chapter 2 of this story, I want to thank everyone who has seen my story ... but they lack something ... comment. Please I need to know is failing or have any idea for the story send me a PM to my profile. It's time to start with the story :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Training, gambling and girl talks.**_

Sarah was presented whole Noble Team, after knowing well who were her superiors, she had to do a test (such as training) to prove her skills in combat."First you'll fight with Emile" Carter said. "I bet 5 to Emile". June whispered to Gianni. Gianni nodded as she pulled money from her pants. Emile and Sarah went to the center of the room, the two of them in combat position. "I'll try not to really hurt you" he said with a smile. We'll see" "Let's dance, woman" with that Emile gave the first blow but Sarah nimbly dodged. She countered with a blow to his stomach and went back to finish off with a blow to the leg and then kicked him to let Emile out of action. "What were you saying, Emile?" she said in a mocking tone.

"You owe me 5, Jun" Gianni whispered to June and gave her a bill while looking where Emile was on the floor. "She beat me! Beat me a fucking girl!" Emile whining while still on the ground. "Ya, Emile. Get up of floor" so Sarah said holding out a hand friendly. Emile rose refusing the help of Sarah.

"I fight you now," Kat said stepping in front of Sarah.  
"Deal"

Kat launched the punch, Sarah barely dodge achievement, was dropped with one leg bent and the other stretched and ran her leg behind Kat's feet stay on the ground. Worked. Sarah and Kat got up at the same time. Kat pushed Sarah and she fell to the floor. Kat had won.

"I win this time," Kat said smiling and holding out a hand to Sarah. She accepted Kat's hand and stood up. No one had ever seen that Kat trust someone so fast and Gianni was no exception. _**(Internal note author: I'll skip the part where Sarah fight with the remaining members of Noble Team in which she is victorious and the girls are heading to bed, blah blah blah)**_

Kat, Gianni and Sarah were changed to normal clothes clothing, first time in a while that Sarah wore comfortable clothes and not the clothes that gave them the UNSC. First time someone saw her body better, she came to capture the eyes of several Spartans, Marines and ODST, and she had a very well trained body and great beauty, had dark brown hair flush with the neck_** (as Ada Wong)**_, brown eyes shaped gear, light brown skin. Her body was more to draw attention, was thin but had curves that made her look more sexy, strong arms and legs, her breasts were neither too small nor too big, had a tattoo on the back of a dragon and did not have any scar over her eyebrow that was not noticeable. After changing the girls went to their respective bedrooms.

"So,Where did you come, Sarah?" Kat asked lying down in bed.

"Why you want to know?" she turned the question back running her hand through her hair.

"Well, if you're going to be on our team would not hurt us to know something more about you" Gianni said removing she mouth the words of Kat

"I come from New Harmony," she replied immediately.

"You too" Kat speak with a sigh

"Hmm?"

"Me, Kat and Jun are from New Harmony" Gianni answered sitting on her bed. Then she gave her a look and smiled Kat, Kat gave her a look of approval.

"So, how about the Noble Team?" wonder Gianni

"Well ... Emile acts like a small child, Jun is very good friend and Carter ..." she put her hands on her waist trying to think of the right words to describe him, "Carter's ... very good leader" she continued trying to hide her face slightly red. Gianni and Kat again exchanged glances and threw a glance at Sarah.

"Good Leader?" Kat asked sitting up in bed so that she was sitting.

"Yes"

"I think there was something more between you two. When you removed the armor he was looking at you sideways" Gianni admitted.

"You know what? This talk is over, Kat, Gianni was nice to have talked with you these minutes but I have to sleep," she said lying on the only bed was empty.

"Admit it, you two are in love" Kat and Gianni said at the same time

"I do not in love with him"

"Are you blind? What fool would pass to Carter?" Gianni wonder.

"Well, I pass him" Kat reply.

"Well, that was you, Kat. But a woman as she passes someone as him" Gianni claim.

"You know what, you remember me my sister very much, Gianni" Sarah said

"Well, we have to go to sleep"

The three girls went to sleep, within two days assigned mission

* * *

_**Well, here's is my chapter number 2, and i don't feel very happy with it...But fi it makes you happy, i'm happy too. See you later ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, sorry not updating ... but I have a lot of work at school. So just weekends will update this story ... Too bad it's almost going to come to an end ... I think, if I get new ideas to mind perhaps continued. Let us begin**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Meeting at midnight._**

It had only been a day since the arrival of Sarah and she had shown several skills, was the fastest, wise use weapons of all kinds, also could sing and play many instruments, but the songs and the instruments played were very old. But most had secrets to keep, when someone asked her something about her past or her former team and missions she changed the subject, no one knew either as she was so flexible.

Missing a day to come out of mission and Sarah was not in her bed (as was customary), normally she would be in the training room hitting the sack of sand or doing contortions. But not now.

Carter went to look for her at the base, after searching finally found her sitting on the fence, she was crying, and holding something in her hands, he can not identify the thing that is was, a hologram with photo.

She leaned her hands on the wall and Carter could see that on the back of her right wrist to a mark of a sun eclipsed. He had seen that brand Gianni's ankle, immediately thought it was something that the two had shared together before turning Spartans. He approached her without making much noise and reached out to touch her back. But before doing this she took his arm and being shot down over him.

"Since when are you here, Carter?" she asked with some anger.

"For a moment" Carter said wincing in pain. He saw her eyes for a few seconds and saw that it had turned green.

"Do not tell anyone about this. ANYONE"she command broken her saying the words one by one. She let go of Carter and ran. Carter got up from the floor and turned to see where she sat for a moment, he saw the holgrama that she had in her hands. He touched the small screen and appeared an image, in the image of at least had a boy of nine years, the biy had the same tatto as Sarah and Gianni but in his neck, had red hair and blue-green eyes. Next to the boy, one girl (almost 8 years) had dark brown hair with blue wicks, light green eyes and his shoulder had the case of a guitar. The last girl (7 years) had red hair, had slightly curly hair and green eyes. The two girls had a pendant of a heart hanging on their neck. The dark-haired girl had her arm intertwined with the redhead's shoulder and looked at her wrist a sun eclipsed... she was Sarah.

Carter had seen the same heart necklace Gianni's belongings. Also the it had seen on Sara's neck when she arrived.

* * *

_**Here I will leave my chapter I hope you liked it (although it sucks) and please comment. Sorry for the short chapter. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again, ok no xD, here is my chapter (as the former was a waste) and today begins the mission :D: Yes I'm bipolar, but that's me and I do not care :D. Let us begin.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Mission, stand guard and secret revealed.**_

The next day the Noble Team were assigned the mission: Neutralize Covenant forces on Reach (or what was left of Reach). The main objective was to put a load of explosives. Getting take two days, the first day the pilot of Pelican's approach as much as he could and he had to evacuate several civilians in that area. When they arrived they saw several Marines and some ODST lying on the ground some dead and some wounded. They were all surprised that Sarah had said nothing, had not even heard her breathing to shoot you multiple enemies. All they heard her say was "Shit" when an elite shot her in her right leg. So they spent all day fighting and moving, until night came. They spent the night in a small abandoned base, Noble Team check on every inch of the base, was clean, there was no enemy, but there were weapons smuggled.

A Carter and Sarah they would take the first watch, to Emile and Kat the second, and finally Gianni June and the third. Unfortunately for Sarah, she was still angry with him, while Carter felt it was a good idea to meet the enigmatic woman beneath her armor was in pain and deep hatred. Sarah almost did not get along with Carter, the only three people she had was related very well with Kat, Gianni (it was not surprising since she was her sister) and Emile.

At the time of being on the roof of the base Carter decides to start the conversation.

"Sorry" he sigh. Sarah's eyes snapped open and she looks at her golden eyes as gear so confused. "Why are you sorry? Have not done anything," she said still confused. "Well what have violated your privacy" "Oh, that was it." she said with dismay and removing Carter's eyes. "I can ask you a question?" Carter asked. "Yes" "Not to offend you or anything like that but why Your eyes are shaped gear?" Carter asked returning her to look. Sarah let out a small laugh before speaking. "Well before being recruited my eyes were green, and had a very serious illness, almost fatal. Few months after serving seven years was in a coma, I had treatments and all those things and when I woke up I had these eyes, soon after they took my family, my parents were killed by one Elite, me and my brothers were saved by a Spartan. and me survived. And there began my military training. My brother Tony could not survive the tests, my sister and me survived and then were sent to fight I got lost in the war. I found close to death, to recover sent me to you. "She said in a choked voice and some tears in her eyes." Gianni's your sister "he say it." Yes "she said covering her eyes with her hands. She breathed heavily before touring her hands to her hair. She gave a slight smile and put her hands in his lap. "So Carter, I told my story, now you tell me yours." "Well, I honestly do not remember any of my childhood" confessed he staring at her. He had found something in her that is not found in any woman. He had never seen a woman who had suffered so much and yet smiling, her golden eyes, her posture, her body. It caused a sensation hard to explain and that was Love.

* * *

_**Hey, sorry for the short chapter. Thaks for all your Alert subscriptions and your favorites, these make me very happy :D please make a review if you like it and add to your favorite. See you later :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again!, Today I am very happy. This chapter does not begin the day after the previous chapter, this chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter, to explain, yet Carter and Sarah are standing guard. Let's start :D BTW (By the way, this chapter is written by my brother)**_

* * *

_** Chapter 5: Kiss**_

Sarah and Carter were talking about what they remembered of their lives, their families and friends.

"Your scar on your eyebrow. How did you get that?" he asked. "Well, when I was training when i was a child. In combat to defeat a child a few years older than me, he was very angry, he takes me and I crashed into a crystal, and well, a fragment through my eyebrow." she explained touching her eyebrow. "Going back to before. Sorry for the question if you feel uncomfortable but, have you had a boyfriend?" Sarah laughed at the question before answering: "I have no face to know or yes?" "What're you talking about?" "Look, maybe at first glance I see ... pretty" but I'm full of ugly scars on my body. Who would want me? "She asked." Excuse me, but I see no scar on you more than the eyebrow. " "I hide the scars ... I have tattoos on the body conceal my wounds, for example, the Dragon ... a Brute hit me with a Gravity Hammer on the back." she confessed. "Sarah, as I ... Forget it, there's no point." "Say it," she said with a smile on her face. "Well, I do not know why a girl...woman like you ... would be fighting in a war that may never end." Sarah raised an eyebrow, while Carter tried not to look into her eyes would not see the crimson light was staying on his cheeks.

"You just ratted you. You think I'm beautiful?"

Carter not take it anymore, he wanted finish the whole thing. He turned to see Sara and pressed his lips against hers. She froze on the spot. Then she let go of that feeling, enveloped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. He put one of his hands and placed it on Sarah's hips and the other hand was on her short hair, also drew the closest he could.

* * *

_**Hi there, guys, i'm covenantgirl41's brother and i hope you enjoy read this chapter. Sorry if it is very short (my sister is going to kill me) please add it to your favorite and make a review if you liked and make a suggestion for the next chapters, see u later ;)**_

_**-Hugo (covenantgirl41's brother) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, there, we are Leon and Hugo (the brothers of covenantgirl41) she asked us to write her chapter, (she hasn't had inspiration).**_

_**Covenantgirl41: *entering the room* Leon, Hugo, get out of my room! What are you doing here?**_

_**Leon and Hugo: DO THE HARLEM SHAKE! **_

_**Covenantgirl41: That's already bored.**_

_**Leon: OK.**_

_**Hugo: Please, let me write your chapter, please, please.**_

_**Covenantgirl41: Ok, you can write. Leon, get out of my room. *leaving the room***_

_**Hugo: Ok, this is my chapter, and my sister can't do anything for change it *evil laugh* we start now! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Time to confess**_

The next day the Noble Team left the abandoned base in which they had stayed the night before. They found a couple of Warthogs (I think that is spelled) in the first driving Emile, in the passenger seat was Kat and the turret was Sarah. In the second driving Gianni, in the passenger seat was Carter and the turret was Jun. Gianni smiled to herself as she opened a private channel with Sarah and Kat.

"You look very happy, Sarah .. What happened?" Gianni wonder. Sarah gave a little nervous laugh.

"Is it about you and Carter?" Kat asked.

"Maybe," Sarah smiled.

"I almost approached, someone will have to activate the bomb," recalled Gianni.

"Gianni, do not think about it ... yet." Sarah said

Their conversation was interrupted as Kat looked at her radar and realized that there are enemies nearby. It was a group of 8 and 3 Grunts Elites. Jun and Sarah began to fire from the turrets killed most of them, Jun gave the final blow killing the last Elite. Minutes later the team was stopped by a cave close enough to continue on foot, they got out of their vehicles and entered the cave. The cave was quite long and it would take them hours to get out of it. At the end of the cave is not so far they seen two Phantoms and Corvette.

"Looks like this is the place." Jun said

"Too many" snorted Gianni loading your DMR.

"And they will be even more if we do not activate the load of explosion" Carter before continuing declare and say: "You have to outflank achieving load activate."

"Too many to outflank and are close, Commander." Kat opposed.

"Do you have a better strategy?" he countered. Kat shrugged.

"Pinching" said Sarah. "If we go two by two cover more ground, encircle and kill the most, so we would have a little more time to activate the pump" she finished. "That would be best, commander" Kat support Sarah. "Gianni and I can do it, there is still time" Emile joined the game.

Carter nodded, Noble Team was divided into pairs. Gianni and Emile, Carter and Jun, Kat and Sarah.

"Better with the account. Whoever kills the most wins." Emile said on his communicator.

Sarah and Kat began to make their way shot, distraction. Carter and Jun attacked from behind (Jun. as a Camper xD) and finally Gianni and Emile appeared and killed several of them.

Noble Team hid behind a large rock. It was time to set off the bomb that would end the life of one of the six members.

"I'll take the pump" Sarah said with certainty, determination and courage in her voice. She took the explosive in her hands and stepped forward about to run. Carter blocking his way with his forearm.

"You will not," he objected. Sarah took a few steps back, he turned to see Sarah and watched as she tore her neck her dog tags with the necklace that I had mentioned a few chapters ago. She turned to see Gianni and deliver them before running to the opposite side with the bomb in her hands.

Gianni to see the heart-shaped necklace, she knew that it was confirmation that Sarah was her biological sister. She and the others heard their lit with static communicators.

"I need cover as active pump" Sarah said over the communicator.

"Sarah, listen to me, you have 5 seconds after activating the pump to and run, you are the faster, don't waste this chance to live." Kat said over the comm.

"I hear you, but now I need to cover me," said Sarah.

"we'll cover you." responded Jun.

They drew their weapons and began to kill the enemies that come out to Sarah. She ran even faster than she normally towards. A Brute approached her running with a Gravity Hammer, the Brute threw his hammer against her, Sarah skidded under the hammer dodging the blow. Upon arrival she turned to look around and had enemies approaching.

"5 seconds." she whispered to herself. she pressed the button, she was about to run but did not. She saw five silhouettes in the distance, she turned to see. The explosion enveloped her.

"NOOOO!" Gianni scream in the distance, she tried to run to the scene of the explosion but Jun. held her around his arm around her waist. The explosion stopped. Covenant corpses of fallen soldiers. Gianni and Carter ran to where she had started it. They saw Sarah's body lying on the ground, Carter removed her helmet, she still breathing.

"Sarah? Can you hear me?" Carter asked with great concern.

"Please, Sarah. Say something." Gianni cry.

"G-Gianni." Sarah could get the words out of her mouth with great effort.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Gianni said.

Sarah closed her eyes.

"I need to evacuation, I have a wounded Spartan" Carter said over the communicator

* * *

_**Here comes my chapter, I will leave in suspense :D. See you next chapter.**_

_**-Hugo. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, sorry for not updating, I was very busy with family matters. Well here I am with the last chapter, my sister can not write for an accident that she and she had asked me to write the end. This chapter begins with a memory. By the way if the disappointing chapter I take full responsibility, so feel free to be able to put bad reviews.**_

_**-Hugo**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Let's go home**_

_Tony, Gianni and Sarah finished picture taken together and went to a teenager who spent 16 years of black hair streaked with pink and a gray blouse and denim pants. The teenager and Sarah seemed, not only in physical appearance, but also in character: they were both very stubborn, optimistic and cold._

_"How do I get the picture, Avril?" Tony asked in a very childish._

_"I am very well, shortie" said the teenager with a mocking tone_

_"I told you not to call me shorty." Tony responded angrily._

_"Come on, do not fight" Gianni opposed._

_"Tony, look." Sarah whispered to Tony as she pointed to the sky almost nightly. The 4 boys returned their gaze to the sky and saw a formation of lights in the sky, seconds later started appearing Covenant corvettes. Avril had a worried look on her face._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" she screamed hysterically._

_"Avril, the better we have to go to the house" Sarah spoke shyly._

_"Yes, listen to Sarah. Inside the house, now." Avril command._

_"But ..." Tony tried to talk_

_"Now."_

_The three children came to the house followed by Avril. She closed the door locked she heard several screams and groans outside the house. Sarah look for a small space in the window ajar and saw people running and screaming, then a metallic sound filled the air and she could see men in armor shooting at something._

_She quickly looked away when one of the men glanced toward the house._

_"Sarah, you can open the door to the basement?" Avril wonder._

_"Yes" she replied_

_"Well, Anthony, Gianni, down to the basement with Sarah and hide, I'll go on a moment with you." Tony and Gianni Sarah nodded and followed up the stairs from the basement, Sarah try to open the door abruptly pushing until she got ..._

* * *

Gianni legs used as a pillow for the head of Sarah in the Pelican. Sarah moaned in agony, her eyes were still open but it seems that she was dreaming. Sarah opened her eyes ever and whenever blinked her green eyes changed to those with gears. Gianni had wanted to mourn. Carter was also concerned about the occasionally put a hand on her cheek and she kept moaning for a moment and then came back.

"Forgive me, Sarah. Broke the promise I made to Avril." Gianni said in her mind.

* * *

_ Sarah opened the basement door and entered followed by her brothers. Gianni was about to enter when Avril stopped her._

_"Gia, do not want to scare you, but if something happens to me, takes good care of your brothers. Remember that you are intelligence, Tony isstrength and Sarah's agility. You, despite being the youngest of all of us, you're smart and you can get out of situations like this over and over again. Take care of them a lot, especially Sarah, remember that she is sick and if neglected the worst can happen. "Gianni nodded. Avril smiled, but that ended when they heard the door break. Avril hid behind an old wardrobe, she pulled a knife she had taken from the kitchen if someone tried to attack. Gianni, Tony and Sarah hid behind several boxes. from upstairs they could hear heavy footsteps could be heard ... growls like a beast. the footsteps they could hear increasingly, and closer.'s footsteps reached the basement, Tony leaned out a small gap that existed between some boxes and saw an Elite with an energy sword._

_Avril was watching the Elite approached the place where her three brothers were hiding. "Forgive me, but this is to protect them," she whispered in a voice just for her. The Elite every time was closer to the three children. Avril put a hand on the center of her chest where she had her mark eclipsed sun came out of hiding and silently without the Elite noticing, with her knife in hand approached a little._

_"Guys, run!" she screamed, but the Elite noticed and kill her with it energy sword, the Elite increasingly approached the children to the point of them. The children saw the Elite frozen with fear when it began to say something children just sounded like growls. The Elite took his energy sword about to kill Tony who was the closest, but the Elite was killed before it could do. The man in armor that Sarah had seen outside her house was standing watching them after killed the Elite. The man took off his helmet and let see his face. _

_"Come with me." the man said with a very serious tone. The three children did not hesitate and followed him out of the house to a Pelican. _

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes a little and saw several lights around her, then closed her eyes and heard several voices but none was clear.

"Sar ... stay... me" one of the voices said.

* * *

_Tony and Gianni were asleep at the Pelican. Sarah was still awake beside the man who had saved armor. Man no longer was wearing his helmet, Sarah turned to look and sighed._

_"Thank you." Sarah said. The man turned to look._

_"Well, for saving me and my brothers." Sarah continuous._

_"What's your name?" Sarah asked the man who still had not said anything._

_"Kurt, And you, child?" the man asked with a slight smile._

_"Sarah." she said shaking her hand, the man shake his hand with the girl and turned to see Tony and Gianni._

_"They are your brothers?" Kurt asked, Sarah nodded before replying: "They are what is left of my family, the boy is called Anthony or Tony and her name is Gianni."_

_"What about your parents?"._

_"They died, or at least that's the safest way. They went and left by my older sister and she died for that thing you killed." Sarah replied._

_"Well, nice to meet you, Sarah." Kurt said with a smile._

* * *

_Sarah woke up in a bed of grass. And saw Avril sitting next to a tree and Tony was above it. Avril saw her and gave her a friendly smile, while Tony jump from the tree. Sarah saw herself and saw that she was now._

_"Am I dead?" Sarah asked. Tony shook his head before answering: "You just did a little visit."_

_"Okay, officially and I went crazy." Sarah said._

_Avril rolled her eyes before getting up from the floor. "You know, IYou changed a lot after that day." Avril said. Sarah nodded._

_"Now it's time for you to go." Avril said with a smile while playing with a lock of her hair short. Sarah Avril's hand off her hair holding her by the wrist._

_"Stop that, Avril.'m Not a girl to treat me well."_

_"Time to go, it was nice to see you, but we'll see in many years." Tony said hugging her._

_"No, I want to stay here with you."_

_"Nonsense. Would you leave behind your future to be with us? Do you want to leave Gianni alone? If you decide to stay here you will lose a lot, for example, Carter, was the first man to fill your heart, or Kat, a very good friend to whom to entrust your secrets, or even Emile and Jun , that when you depressed they will be there to cheer you, or what you did Gianni forward. If you had not thought of her when Hunter was going to kill you, if you had not thought she was good and you had to take care of her, you would not have survived. "Avril said putting her hands on her waist. _

* * *

Sarah was opening her eyes trying to adjust to the lighting. She recalled that when she first awoke in a hospital when she was 7, she opened her eyes and saw shadows, but now that she had felt that, it was nothing. Sarah now with open eyes examined the room, She was in a kind of hospital, she looked right and saw Gianni asleep in a chair next to her bed, she smiled.

"Gianni." she whispered trying to wake her. Nothing. "Gianni." lifted her voice a little. Nothing. "Gianni." She spoke now with your normal voice. Nothing. "Gia." she lifted a little Gianni voice and woke with a start. She looked at Sarah with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Gianni asked crossing his arms over her chest.

"Why would not I be?" Sarah turned the question. Gianni moved her hands to her hips and her smile faded. "Why?You're alive. Not to put you in the head you gave for trying to kill yourself." she complained. "It was part of my plan."

"Plan What You-"

"If I had tried to" kill myself "had not given you the collar and without collar you had not noticed that I'm your sister." Sarah smiled triumphantly. Gianni put her hand on Sarah's neck and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Gianni whisper. Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked a little confused.

"No, thank you. No not for you ... I would not have survived the attack in New Harmony." Sarah said.

"I want to go home." Sarah whispered with eyes full of tears.

"Do not worry, go home." Gianni said planting another kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_**Yes, I know it's not the best ending and now my sister will kill me. I'm sorry, I hope that my sister has left me to do a sequel but that is still a bit far. I hope you forgive the fucking end. As I said at the beginning of the chapter the chapter is my responsibility. Hope to see you at another time, by the way thanks to everyone who followed this story, who commented, and added to the favorite, really mean much to me and my sister.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**-Hugo**_


End file.
